The Newcomer
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are send into the future by a little girl. They were to help this girl find her mother and father. What if what they learn in the future is more than what they anticipated? And who exactly is this Apple Blossom and this Future Card? S a
1. Default Chapter

Newcomer: By Peonyqt1004  
  
  
  
Disclaimers ~ As disclaimers apply. (Sob) I do not own Card captors! Not even Sakura or Li!  
(SOB) But I do own Apple Blossom , Little Fox , and Black Jaguar.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Li walked on either side of Yukito , shotting death glares at each other  
once in a while. 'If he Dare touch my little snow rabbit!' Sakura thought huffily. 'If she dares  
make a move on Yukito....' Li scowled. They glared at each other. Yukito sweatdropped.   
"Whats the matter you guys? Try to enjoy yourself please?!" Sakura and Li both looked at  
Yukito and said "HAI!!" Together. They then glared even more venomusly at each other.  
Madison sweatdropped. "Oi? You guys? Uh... Try to enjoy yourselves here!" Li and Sakura  
glared at each other one more time , then looked away with angry faces. Sakura froze. She  
felt something. Sakura stopped walking nad closed her eyes , shutting out all the carnival  
sounds and only listening to her heart beat. An aura....... Sakuras eyes flew open. 'That  
weird! This aura is somewhat familiar.....' Sakura looked around and saw that the others had  
left her. Then quickly creeped away , following the strange aura.  
----------  
Li watched silently as Sakura stopped and closed her eyes. Then he felt it too.  
However , he ignored it. 'This is my chance with Yukito! No time to follow Sakura now!' As  
they went farther away from Sakura , he started to worry about her. ' I have to protect her!  
Wait , I mean... Help her catch clow cards! If that is a clow card.' He looked around and  
sneaked off after Sakura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura rrived in a small clearing in the middle of a foresty meadow. A little girl with  
the hair color of Adburn honey that went a little past her shoulders sat there in a white and  
pink kimono crying. Sakura walked over. 'This little girl can't have such a strong aura!' The  
girls hair was the same color as Sakuras and was put up in the same fasion. Except this girls  
hair was longer and her pigtails were curly. Her bangs and hair was split in the same way as  
Sakuras. This girls bangs were unruly.....like.liek Syaorans. The girl opened her large eyes.  
They were amber brown , unlike Syaorans they were not that serious. She also had thick  
brown eyebrows like Syaorans. The girl stopped crying as Sakura approched. "Who are  
you?" The girls voice yelled out. Thsi girl was no coward , Sakura could see that. "I am  
Sakura Kinomoto..... What about you?" The girl looked up and quickly stood up. "I am Apple  
Blossom!!!" Sakura raised a slender eyebrow. "Oh? Hello Apple Blossom." The girl looked  
up boldly. "I don't know how I came here! I want mom!" The girl satrted to sniffle. Then  
Sakura jumped and covered the girl instinctivly as she heard someone approaching. "Hey!  
Chill out Kinomoto! It's only me! Li!" Apple Blossoms eyes widened. Sakura looked up. "Oh? Hi Li!" Sakura said with a faint laughter. "Is that where that powerful energy is coming from?"  
He pointed at the child. "If it is.. I am really dissapointed." "Well! MY MOTHER IS A REALLY  
GOOD CARD CAPTOR ! A CLOW MISTRESS AND MY DADDY IS A REALLY GOOD CLOW  
MASTER!" The girl yelled. "DON'T INSULT ME!" Sakura staggered back. "Card Captor? You  
know about the clow cards?" "Yea! It's the Li families tradition!!" Li furrowed his thick brown  
eyebrows. "I am the Li Clan leader. You.... I can't remeber you...." The girl bowed to them. "I sense a aura around you two. You must be card captors. I don't know where I am... But I am hoping you two can help me?" The girl sniffled. Sakura turned to Li. "Lets help her? I'll take her in. Anyways.....She is Apple Blossom....this is Syaoran Li." The little girl peered at Li with the same colored amber brown eyes. "Thats my fathers name....And you....." The girl pointed at Sakura. "You have my mothers name." Sakura looked miffed. "Huh?" The girl  
sighed. Then looked at them suspiciously. 'That looks like how Li looks when he gets  
suspicious!' Sakura thought with suprise. Li looked at the little girl with astonishment. "I'll help..... Give me some information." The girl nodded. I was born on April 6th.....and  
my--." "Wait a sec....." The girl sniffed. Looking as aggronat as Li. "Well  
as I said.... My older brother ,Little Fox , he has green eyes with dark brown hair..and My  
other brother with light brown hair and gray green eyes.... My mother? She looks sort of like  
Sakura. And daddy? He looks sort of like you. 'cept he is nice." Li ground his teeth together  
at the insult. The girl suddenly looked around. "KARA! WHERE ARE YOU!" The girl started  
to cry again. "Where are you!!" The girl started to run. For some starnge reason unkown to  
Sakura and Li , they were worried about the girl. While they ran....... "Sakura! You better not try  
to steal Yukito!" "What are you talking about you pervert! Yukito is mine!" They growled at  
each other as they ran. They looked at something. Sakura fainted and Li stared. "Hey! That  
looks like that stuffed animal!" "What! Just who are you calling a stuffed animal?!  
HYAAAAHHH!!!" a high pitched voice shrilled. A blur of bright yellow , black , pink , and blue  
sent Li careening over. Apple blossom looked at Kara uneasily. "I am not sure..... They look  
like The card mistress and card master." "Blossom chan! I think you have been sent back in  
time by the time card!" Kara shrieked. It was Apple Blossoms turn to fall over in a dead faint.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Hi! ^^; I dunno where to find the japenese word for  
Apple blossom. (harhar) Email me at Peonyqt1004! Remeber to Reveiw! (=  
  
  



	2. A little Confusion?

Newcomer  
  
A Little Confusion??  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer: as disclaimers apply  
  
Li got up dizzily. The little girl sat there staring at Sakura and Li. Li snapped at the  
little girl. "That little battery operated robot got me hurt!" "Why are you calling Kara that?!  
Shes another magicaly made gaurdians." Apple blossom snapped.Sakura gaped. "Gaurdian,  
Like Kero?" She squeaked out. Sakura passed out again. Li got up. "That creature DOES  
Look somewhat like Kero....." The little mouse like guardian with large blue eyes and bright  
yellow fur stared up at the ignorant little boy. It fluttered its black and blue wings with  
distaste. A lock of fur was over its forehead and chest. " You little brat!" Kara lept onto Li's  
fingers and bit them hard. Li screamed and started to throw the little mouse lion around.  
Apple Blossom sighed. "Papa.... Mama? Why did you leave me with some strange  
maniacs?" Blossom turned as she heard a voice so strangely like her best friends mothers.  
"Sakura! Li!!!" Madison yelled out as she panted. "I've been looking for--." Madison stared  
at the little girl. "Huh?!" Then stared at the passed out Sakura. "Huh?!" Then stared at Li  
with a stuffed animal clamped onto his index finger. "HUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!???????"   
~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sipped the hot cocoa while telling Madison what had been going on. "I was  
walking toward the tiny wood over by the fair because I felt a strangely familiar aura , but it  
was not familiar at all....... "Sakura knitted her delicately winged eyebrows. The little girl  
named Apple Blossom looked up. "I have to find Erial ! She went looking around for our  
parents. Li glared at the little girl. 'Her aura seems so familiar.....but I don't know her at all!'  
Li stood up. "Yukito would be waiting for us." Sakura sighed dreamily. "Yes....Yukito......" Sakura's  
eyes turned into hearts. "Yukiiiitttttttoooooo!!" Sakura hugged her back pack. They heard a  
muffled cough and wheezing from the bag. Sakura paused and opened the bookbag with a  
confused look. Out popped , "KERO?!" Five voices yelled out. Sakura turned to Apple  
Blossom. "How do you know Kero?" "Oh? He is Kara's--." a flash of bright yellow fur was  
seen as the tiny mouse lion streaked in record speed toward Apple Blossoms head. "Hoe?!"  
Apple blossom yelled out before she fell over from the impact "What was that for! )=". Kero stared at Kara. "Whoa!  
Who are you? I feel a familiar aura around you though I never seen you before...." Kara  
snorted. "Now may we look for Erial Chan? She has a magical aura inheriteted from her dad and should know how to get here....." Apple blossom got up and scowled. "..." Three  
people and one stuffed animal sweatdropped as Kara and Apple Blossom sat there with a  
scowl glaring at them. Apple Blossom got up. Her amber brown eyes flashing. 'They look so much like Li  
kun's....but has the same spark as Sakura's.... Strange.' Madison thought with suprise. "Lets go find  
Erial!" Suddenly , Apple Blossom fell over as A girl with dark purple eyes and longish black  
hair suddenly bursted into the room, into Apple Blossom and this girl held a camera. "Hoe!" Apple blossom got up with dizzy eyes, "How'd you get here?".  
  
  
Erial smiled, her dark eyes twinkling. "I Had to knock down the front door with my magic to get here, but no luck with what we are looking for." Apple Blossom sniffled. Madison was mentally calculating the cost of replacing a door.  
"Oh." Sakura looked on curiously then was interrupted by a loud bang and screaming. Sakura glanced up  
and felt a clow cards presence. "Hoe?!" Both the little girl and the slightly taller girl  
exclaimed. "A clow card!!" Both the little girl and the tall brown haired boy yelled out. Li  
looked at the small girl. "How do you??" The little girl jumped up, holding a necklace with the palm of her fingers. "Pendent of clow......  
Power of Magic , power of love... Surrender the wand of light..... the force ignite.... Release!"  
Every gaped as the little girl's little circle necklace with a diamond in the middle turned into  
a large , silver wand with wings and a pointed diamond. Sakura gaped then hesitated as the  
girl ran off toward the strange energy. "Key of Clow , power of magic , power of light ,  
release the wand , the force ignite..... Release!!" 'I don't know why I want to protect her, but here goes nothing...' Sakura thought as she grabbed her pink wand and ran  
after the girl. Li stared suspiciously at the little girl , then took out his sword (He always puts it in his backpack! (=) and lept after  
them. "What about my costume?!" Both Madison and Erial exclaimed, but they were talking to diffrent people. They both took out a  
video camera at the same time. They stared at each other. "Huh?" Kero and Kara were  
winging their way toward the three card captors. "What card is that?!" Li yelled out. The  
small girl piped up.  
  
"That is A Sakura card!" At these words, the cardian turned. It was the same image as Sakura.  
Except it was an older version of her. The tall lady was wearing a pink and white kimono with  
Sakura blossoms on them. It stared at Sakura with longing as it disappeared. "What was  
that?" Li yelped out ,(slightly drooling as he..... sike ok, on with the story) amazed by the cards beauty. "That...is the future card......" The little  
girl said matter of factly. "How do you know?!" Li demanded, angry at the girls incompetence. The girl turned to them. "That future card has  
my mothers soul captive , using her form for its own selfish use ." Sakura looked at the girl.  
"Who are you? Why are you calling that--." Kara fluttered toward the little girl. "That.... Is  
the card mistress Sakura Kinomoto." Kara said quietly, pointing at Sakura. Li gasped. "What?!" "Yes , that's right...." Apple  
blossom read the older guys mind. "I am from the future. A future card captor sent by the  
future card master , my father , to come to the past to retrieve my mothers soul from the  
deadly future card and all the other Sakura cards released into the past. And my mothr is Sakura."   
  
To be continued......  
  
Syaoran~ Hey! That was so short!! What about S+S?!  
Apple Blossom ~ *rolls her eyes* Father is so appreciative. *Snort*  
Sakura~ *clueless* Who is s and s??  
Madison *snigger* Oh? You are so sure you don't know?" *Loox evilly at the blushing  
Syaoran*  
Apple Blossom~ Well... I hope you enjoyed this. Email Peony !  
Peonyqt1004@hotmail.com and REVIEW! !!  
Kara~ Hoe? Send flames!! Peony deserves it because she called me a "stuffed  
animal!"   
Peony~ *stomps kara flat and smiles sweetly at the readers* If you do send  
flames...... Be gentle!! ^^  
All~ JA!! *Sakura still loox clueless as Syaoran sits there staring at her , Madison  
sniggers while watching the two*  
  
FINI ^.^ 


	3. What is this card?

Newcomer  
As disclaimers apply... *sob*  
  
What is this feeling ?   
  
  
  
Sakura gasped. "You? From the future?!" The little girl nodded with a   
familiar 100 watt smile. Her amber eyes twinkled. " Yup! Better belive it!" "But I  
can't possibly be the Clow Mistress!!" The girls smile faltered. " Hoe? You are  
Sakura! Right?" The taller girl nodded. "Mother !!" The small girl launched herself at  
the older girl. Sakura shook her head. "I am definently not ready for this." Li felt  
a pang of jelousy. ' Who is Sakuras husband?!' "Who is your father?" Li asked  
causually. The girl looked up. " I am sorry. The information I gave a few  
minutes ago is the only information I can give you , or I may change the future."  
Li growled with fusteration. "What about that friend of yours?" Li asked. "Oh?  
You will soon find out who her mother and father is. *snigger* Sakura fainteed.  
Kero looked suspiciously at the bright yellow gaurdian. " Who are you then?"  
The female gaurdian looked up at him , with a sad smile. " If you knew , you  
would be suprised." "I still feel the clow card!" Sakura yelled out. "No. Not the  
same!" Apple Blossom yelled out. They all turned to see a card wearing a purple  
kimono and had strange black string standing around it. It had pale lavender  
eyes andhad black hair. Kero looked sort of alarmed. "Do you knwo what card  
this is?!" Sakura yelled at Kero. "I don't know." Apple Blossom went up. "I  
don't know all of mommys cards. But this one is the first one she made. It is part  
of her when the devastating era occured." "Huh?!" Three voices choursed.  
"Confusion!!" The card looked down at the little girl. Sakura lept up. "  
Confusiuon?" Sakura looked determined. The carnivals happy aura had faded  
into a gray and deary day. " Jump card! Releas eand dispel!" Sakura lept up  
toward the starnge female figure. " Return Jump! RELEASE AND DISPEL!!  
SHADOW!" Shadow moved to attack the other card. Suddenly , it froze. Purple  
light went through it. It turned to Sakura , tryiong to attack her. Li felt his heart  
stop. "Time card! Freeze this moment!" He lept up and dragged Sakura away  
from the other cards. "Unfreeze!" Sakura got up , looking confused and  
disorinted. " That card won't work!" The little girl cried out. The girl took out a  
pink and yellow card. Twirling her silver wand she commanded , "Release and  
Dispel!!! Reflection card! Reflect the confusion rays to the other enemy!" The  
confusion started to become very dizzy. " Return to your power confined!  
Confusion card!" Apple Blossom hit the card in making with the dimond. The  
card fluttered , a sleeping confusion on it. It went to Apple blossom , She caught  
it , but then the card fluttered out of the girls grasp and went to Sakura. Apple  
Blossom held out her hand. " Confusion! Thats not the card mistress yet! I shall  
return you to your mistress! Come to me!" The card flew to Apple Blossom. She  
gently put the card in her kimono sleeve. " 1 down. Four more to go." The girl  
muttered. Sakura got up. "I felt something diffrent about the cards....." Apple  
Blossom nodded. " I know you do. You created them. But they love you. Future  
is not one of your made cards though. It was made by the clow reed. It  
controlled the other reluctant cards to scatter. The cards you , Sakura , created ,  
were made of pure love and understanding. They came from your being." "So  
much wise talk from a shrimpy girl like you." Kero snorted. He found a wand  
stuck up his nose. " Ow." The girl took the wand. "Wand of light , power of love  
, return to the way you were." The wand turned into a silver necklace. Li  
glanced at the girl. " We havta find Yukito ya know." " Oh? Yue?"  
Kero looked at the girl with narrowed eyes. " You know Yue?" "Yea."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sakura could not understand why Apple Blossom could not give Sakura  
the card. " The confusion card came to ME. Its rightfully MINE." Apple  
blossom sighed. "I may be only 8 and you may be 12 , but still I have more  
knowledge of the clow than both Li and you." Sakura ground her teeth   
together at the insult. Sakura felt suddebly curious. "Who is my future  
husband?" Apple Blossom looked away. " Cannot tell you that information."  
The girl looked up at Sakura with kindness shining in her eyes. " Though you  
may not know as much as I do , you probably will know more about the clow  
than me when you become older. " Sakura blushed at the compliment. They sat  
down on the couch in Sakuras home. Apple Blossom snuggled up to her fufter  
'Mother'. Kara and Kero were fighting over the last chocolate chip cookie.  
"Thats mine you little flea bag!" " Say that again you weak female!" " Hooe!!  
You insulted me?! When Apple gets all the Sakura cards that mistress made then  
I will turn into my totally awsome form to crush you!" "I bet my totally awsome  
form can crush yours!" Kara stealthily took the cookie and stuffed it into her  
mouth. " Hahaha! Tricked you!" Kero grabbed a pan from the kitchen wall and  
smiled an evil grin. " Oooohhh you going to get it now you stuffed animal!"  
"Stuffed animal!" Kara grabbed a knife. " I'll slice that fannel arm right off of  
ya!" Ö yea! Try to beat me in a video game!"Ÿou're on!)"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li muttered to himself as he picked up his litter. 'Who is Sakuras  
husband? Hey! I don't care. I just want to make sure it's not Yukito.' 'Yeah  
right.' A voice snickered in his head. ' I don't care about that lousy giggly girl  
with the most gourgeous green eyes and that sweet--.' 'Hehe...told ya.'the  
annoying voice said in the corner of his mind. Li snorted as he picked up his  
green PJ's and tossed them onto his drawers. "I hope Sakura will be happy with  
her future husband. ' You'll never be happy.' the voice sniggered. Li shook off  
the voice. Li totally ignored it. Thinking of only his love for Yukito. Li stilled  
for a second. A storm seemed to be vrewing up. Thunder clashed and his  
aparment seemed to shake. Li sensed something. 'Can it possibly be one of the  
Sakura cards that that little girl mentioned.' Then something struck him. 'No.  
Sakura and Yukito are not together. That girl does not look anything like  
Yukito-san.' Li felt himself sigh with relief. But why? Because of Yukito or  
because of Sakura? Li picked up his sword and walked out of his doorway ,  
locking the door while doing so.   
~~~~~~~~  
Apple Blossom woke up with a start. The strange tingling feeling. Tthe  
wind was howling and thunder boomed. Apple Blossom looked out. 'The  
weather card....' Apple blossom put on a pink jacket and ran out of the room  
that she was to be staying in until she was to go back home. " Pendent of Clow ,  
power of magic , power of Love , Surrender the wand of light , the force   
ignite... Release!" In a flash of silver , her wand appeared. She stepped out of the  
house and shivered as rain and hail pelted her form outside. A hail hit her on the  
head , making her look up and not pay attention. "Watch out kid! Force! Know  
my Phlight! Release the light!! Lightning!" The lightning hit the shadowy figure  
who was sneaking up behind Apple blossom. "Release and dispel! Confusion!  
Change the presnt state of mind to confuse the enemy!" The tiny card lept out  
and shot out purple rays at the weather card. "Apple-chan!" Sakura stumbled  
out of the house. She was holding a wand. The weather card glared at the girl  
and sent lots of hail toward Sakura. Sakura sent out shield. Sakura felt the shield  
weakining as the hail pounded on the barrier. Suddenly , the sheild gave out and  
Sakura was pelted by the hard ice and was knocked out. "Hoe!!" Apple blossom  
yelled out. The shadowy figure started to freeze Sakura. "No!" Li and the small  
girl yelled out as a blinding flash of blue was seen.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Kara ~ Hey! I only came out int he story once! No fair! *pounds the graoning  
Peony*  
Syaoran~ I would have told Sakura I liked her sooner....  
Madison~ I didn't come out in this fanfic at all!  
Apple Blossom~ Um... Madison! I am just thinking of putting Eriol in here  
too.   
Madison~ //^.^// I am happy!  
Eriol~ Hoe?  
Sakura~ I AM NOT THAT WEAK! AND THE CARD IS MINE!  
Apple Blossom~ Hoe! No way! Its Mommys!  
Sakura~ *exasperated* I am your mommy!  
Zachary ~ *pops up out of nowhere* She wants you to email her!!  
Peonyqt1004@hotmail.com! And Please REVEIW! Did you know that long ago pendents were  
used as--.  
Everyone~ AHHH !!!! Ja minna chan!  
Zachary~ Ok then. Do you know how- -.  
(Mallet Falls on His head)  
Zachary: @_@ 


End file.
